onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:10th member? Second topic
I created a second "10th member?" topic because the first one has now become a huge wall of text. So we can continue the discussion here.80.217.68.75 06:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) A fishman or fishwoman who knows fishman karate, and an ex-marine who's gender depends on the fishperson's (would be the opposite) who quit due to not agreeing with absolute justice ideals, probably having either a Logia or Myth Zoan fruit One word.....Jinbe. Jinbe's a little strong for SH's. He'll probably stay to defend Shirahoshi. there's no need to defend shirahoshi cuz probably in the end van der decken's hand will be washed, hence the target's gone. She's still royalty, she needs protection from other things besides Decken too. He could also be moral support, in case she ends up in a situation that might cause the Sea Kings to go crazy. she's not gonna stay a weakling forever. otohime said that someone will guide her in the right path. that could be luffy since he convinced her to go out the tower. Wow I would think people who post on these forums would actually pay attention to the manga. Shirahoshi will never join the crew she believes in her mothers Pacifist ways evidenced by the last chapter besides becoming a wanted Pirate would completely contradict her Mothers dream and would not be in the kingdoms best interests besides.......she can't fight well first of all the strawhats don't want to start a fight it is just that trouble is around them, and plus being strong is not a prerequisite of being a strawhat member, nami and ussop were weak when they were invited. and ussop didn't have a prior position or job in the crew when he became a pirate so positions is not really relevant when it comes to being a nakama. Yea man keep telling yourself that. Everybody asks who the tenth member is because of what luffy said in the begining but we always count luffy. My prediction is Jinbei because a fishman would be a nice addition to the crew and Luffy has proven he is stronger then Jinbei so he would still be the strongest in the crew, as he should be, and Vivi because I just really want her to come back plus it would help with the already one sided girl to guy ratio. With the royal get together meetin thing (forgot the name, correct me if you know it) there is a good possiblity that the straw hats will play a role in it and that vivi will be there. I think they will no longer get another member to join them as they already have 10. Remember that they consider their ship as their nakama so that Thousand Sunny is the 10th member. A lot of people have said Jinbe would be the next member and I agree. If not for his strength it could be the fact that he also has a dream and that he appears to have had a hard life in the past. These two features are shown in every single member of the crew, making him a more realistic choice. We don't know much about his past but we do know that he does have a dream and he might be able to achieve it if he is with the man who is to become the next pirate king. I don't really think he is similar to Vivi as much because she stayed to protect them as a princess and as a diplomat. But Jinbe is the strongest fishmen karate fighter and him staying on the island would be a waste. Also the fact that each of the members of the crew are very strong in their own respective fighting style shows that Jinbe's karate would be an excellent addition.